Bob to the Rescue
by NeedWings2Fly
Summary: Just a short one shot. Not Cupcake friendly. Babe Hea if you squint.


Nothing belongs to me. Not Morelli or Mrs. Plum friendly. Just a short one shot. Contains bad language.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I live in Trenton New Jersey. I'm a 5'7, 110 lbs, blue eyed curly haired brunette. I currently have two men in my life, my on again / off again boyfriend Joe Morelli who is the Italian Stallion and a Trenton cop. Morelli is 6'2, 220 lbs with bedroom eyes and messy brown hair. The other man in my life is Ricardo Carlos Manoso a.k.a. Ranger who is a 6'0, 200 lb Cuban American who owns a security company named Rangeman, Inc. Ranger is the one I am in love with. I plan to break it off for good with Morelli tonight. I hope it goes well.

I arrived the row house that Morelli inherited from his Aunt Rose, at six pm with Pino's take out in hand. I let myself in and held the food high to keep Bob the dog from getting since Bob will eat anything at all. He once ate my thong and I found out when he pooped it out on Joyce Barnyard's lawn. Bob sniffed me, sniffed the air, and barked at me. I said hi to Morelli and headed to the kitchen to give Bob his dinner. After putting Bob's meatball sub in his bowl, I took Morelli his sub on a plate with mine still in the bag.

Morelli took his plate and looked at me, "You're not eating?"

"I'll eat later. I just stopped by to tell you something than I'm leaving." I sat in the chair next to the couch and put the bag on the coffee table.

"What? Did you blow up another car? I hope not cause my boys have missed you." Morelli leered at me as he took a bite.

I sighed, "No, I didn't blow up another car. I have been thinking lately and I have made a decision that concerns you."

Morelli lowered his sub to his plate and looked hopeful, "You're going to quit you job and marry me?"

I sighed again and held my twitching left eye, "No, I'm not quitting my job to marry you. I guess I should just be blunt. I'm sick of the back and forth. I'm sick of the anger and yelling. I'm sick of you cheating on me with Terry, don't deny it, I have seen pictures and video. I'm done with this and you. It's over for good." I looked at Morelli, waiting for him to say something but I didn't expect what he did.

He picked up his plate with the meatball sub on it and threw it at the wall. He got up off the couch and punched me in the face, "You little, ungrateful, good for nothing bitch. You don't tell me when we are done. I'll tell you when we are done. We will never be over. I don't give a shit what you want. You will quit your job, you will have nothing to do with Manoso and his thugs, you will marry me, and you will have my kids. You will stay home, cook, clean, and raise my kids while I fuck whoever I want." He punched me in the face again and grabbed me by my hair pulling me from the chair. I remembered the panic button I had put in my pocket, so I pushed it.

"Joe, you don't want to do this", I said trying to reason with him.

He shook me by my hair, "Shut up bitch!"

I decided I was done so I followed instinct and punched him as hard as I could in the nuts. He threw me against the wall by his plate and grabbed his crotch. I reached down and grabbed a piece of the broken plate, "Don't come near me Morelli. This is done now." The stupid man didn't listen to me and lunged for me. I cut his arm with the plate piece and kicked his thigh. He reached out, grabbed the wrist holding the glass, and broke it. I restrained myself from screaming and kicked him in the crotch. He released me and I pushed him aside and ran for the door. I got it open but he grabbed me by my hair but he was too late because I heard a wonderful sound.

"Morelli! Let her go!", Ranger yelled with his gun drawn. I looked and he had about ten Merry Men behind him.

"Fuck you Manoso! This doesn't concern you. Get the fuck out of here!" Morelli tried to pull me into the house as we saw cops pull up. I saw Big Dog and Eddie get out of their car.

Big Dog approached, "Joe, come on man, you don't want to do this. Let Steph go."

"Fuck you! She is mine. If I can't have her, than no one will ever have her." He pulled me back a little more as I made my body go limp.

"Shoot him" I yelled, "He isn't going to let me go."

I heard the back door open and I knew it was more Merry Men.

"Morelli, you're surrounded. Let her go!" Ranger yelled.

"Go fuck yourself Manoso. I'm never letting her go." He tightened his grip on my hair and pulled his service revolver out. As he brought it to my temple, the last thing we all expected happened. Morelli pulled me back and brought his service revolver to my temple just as Bob came barreling through the house and bit Morelli on the butt. He held tight and pulled hard. Morelli released me to turn on Bob. I ran outside than turned to watch what happened next. I saw Morelli turn to shoot Bob but Tank took him to the ground. I'm not even sure how Tank did it but he did. I didn't even realize that the big guy could move that fast. Bob ran around them and came to me. I squatted down and started to pet him.

"Good boy Bob, you are such a good boy." I took Bob by the collar and led him to Ranger. As soon as I got close enough, Ranger grabbed me and held me while I cried. I wasn't even aware of Lester attaching a rope to Bob's collar to keep him with us. As we stood there, a paramedic came up to us and tried to get me to go with them. I held tighter to Ranger.

"It's ok Babe. I'll ride with you. It's alright." Ranger stroked my hair as he led me to the ambulance and got us both in.

"Ranger, what will happen to Bob?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He held me closer.

"Nothing babe, Lester has him. He will take him back to Rangeman, bath him and let him lose on the fifth floor for now."

At the hospital, I saw dozens of men in black waiting for us. I also saw my mother, father, and grandmother.

My mother had to open her mouth, "Stephanie Michelle Plum! How could you force Joseph to this point? How could you do this to him? What will Angie Morelli think? What will the neighbors think?"

I didn't even have to say anything because my father spoke for once, "Helen, if you really think like that than I'm done. I'm filing for divorce. I have listened to you force Morelli on my daughter for years. I have listened to you tear my daughter down. I'm done. Expect divorce papers."

I watched as my father and grandmother walked away from my mother. They came with us to the back. I was admitted to the hospital for the night with stitches in my left arm, a broken right wrist, bruising, and a mild concussion. I was lucky. Ranger stayed at the hospital with me all night and we talked a lot. He offered me someday and I accepted happily.

The next day we went to Rangeman, picked up Bob, and headed to our Someday at the Batcave.

The End.


End file.
